


If it ain't broke

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄#kyluxadvent Day 17: Broken Heating❄ (Twitter scrap)Hux finally makes it home from a long day at work and . . . Why is his house freezing cold??
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	If it ain't broke

Hux closed the front door and sighed. Finally. The work day had been Hell. All he could think about was getting cozy with a glass of wine and . . . And why the Hell was it so cold? He was Inside the house, ffs. "Kylo!" He yelled, throwing his briefcase on the rug by the door. "Why is it cold enough to see my breath in here?"

He could hear noise from the bedroom and opened the door to find the bed piled high with blankets. "I'm not getting under there." He folded his arms over his chest and glowered at the bed.

A muffled sound came from under the covers, and Kylo's head popped out. "You might as well." He said. "This is the only warm spot in the house. Even the space heater quit working. I've called the repair guy, but there's a long list of jobs ahead of us."

"I'm not falling for this Again, Kylo." Hux said sternly. "You'll give Millicent a cold."

There was another muffled sound and Millicent's orange ears poked out from under the blankets. Hux's expression suddenly softened. "Wait, it's really . . ."

"Yeah, I swear Hux. The heat really is out this time."


End file.
